


How to Be a Magical Girl

by clonky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magical Girls, in-universe writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: So, you are a new magical girl, or maybe you lost your memory. Here's a recap, or a guide, depending on what fits.(A magical girl "how to be" guide! Inspired by the SBURB Glitch FAQ, Madoka Magica, and what I know about Pretty Cure.. which isn't much.)
Kudos: 1





	1. A Short Summary Of What's To Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sburb Glitch FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340777) by [GodsGiftToGrinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGiftToGrinds/pseuds/GodsGiftToGrinds). 



> The term "magical girl" is meant to be gender-neutral, like the word "girl" originally was. In this universe, anyone can become a magical girl, no matter what gender.

It starts the same for everyone.

One day, you go about your life as a 7-12 year old child, and a golden envelope arrives in the mail for you. Your guardians will not be able to see it, and you will not be able to speak about it to adults. You open the envelope, curious.

There is a letter inside for you, unsigned except for a glittery sticker in the bottom-left corner. The letter asks you to become a hero. You're young and excited, and you sign it and put it where it asks for you to do so. That night, you go to sleep.

You will never be able to contact your family again, but you have a job to do.


	2. A Quick Glossary of Terms

**Magical Letter**

The magical letter is what enables you to become a magical girl in the first place. The sticker in the bottom left corner decides what type of magical girl you will become.

**Magical Girl**

The term for anyone who receives a magical letter and signs it. The term apparently is over a thousand years old, and does not refer to only females - anyone can become a magical girl. All magical girls have a weapon and a trinket for transformation, along with a costume and immortality.

**Magical Group**

Every magical girl is part of a group, which is made up of six magical girls and a mascot creature.

**Code of Conduct**

Every workplace needs rules, and these are the rules for a magical girl. The rules can pretty much be summed up as "don't be hateful to anyone and don't murder another magical girl if they are able to control themself."

**Execution**

The punishment for breaking any rule in the Code of Conduct at least three times. Results in a magical girl losing their status as a magical girl.

**Wishrealm**

The world that magical girls live in, a dimension separate from the known universe. Each element has its own associated city in Wishrealm.

**Sorrowlost**

Enemies that magical girls are expected to fight. Usually in the form of creatures that appear to be scribbled doodles of people. They have no leader and it's hard to tell if they are sentient. Sorrowlost spread despair wherever they go.

**Lost Girl**

Magical girls who work alongside the sorrowlost, losing their color and sense of identity. They are permanently transformed into their magical girl form until healed back to normal. Spending too long as a lost girl will transform you into a sorrowlost.


	3. Becoming a Magical Girl

Becoming a magical girl is simple - you just have to be in the 7-12 age range and be lucky. A magical letter will arrive; all you need to do is sign it and put it where the letter says to put it.

Doing this and going to sleep will take you into Wishrealm, specifically the city of Prime. A magical girl spends the first 2 months of her new life here, training and choosing their team of magical girls.

After two months, a magical girl can go with their original element (shown on the letter, symbolized by the sticker - see next chapter for an explanation) or reroll for a random new one. If they reroll, they can pick from the rerolled element or the original element. This is also when they pick their mascot. After picking a mascot, they are considered a fully trained magical girl.

Magical girls are tasked with a simple job: travelling worlds and defeating Sorrowlost. They cannot travel worlds theirselves, and must be taken to worlds by a mascot.


	4. Magical Elements

There are twelve different possible magical girl elements, all of which are paired with one another. Each one has an associated color scheme, a sticker, a general fashion sense, and a set of mascots associated with it.

Magical girls can have up to two elements - a main element and a secondary element.

If a magical girl's main element is Sugar or Spice, they will have the chance to have three elements as Sugar and Spice are at their most useful during the September to January season and are practically useless during the rest of the year unless the magical girl was born on specific dates. For Sugar, these dates are October 31st and November 1st; for Spice, the dates are December 24 and 25. A magical girl whose main element is Sugar/Spice will be able to pick the other magics they can use.

**Sugar / Lollipop Sticker**

An element associated with ice, Halloween, and candy.

Colors are mostly purple and black, with some yellow and pink mixed in.

Sugar-element outfits tend to be similar to gothic lolita.

**Spice / Cookie Sticker**

An element associated with fire, Christmas, and candy.

Colors are mostly white and yellow, with some red and green mixed in.

Spice-element outfits tend to be similar to cult party kei.

**Constellation / Star Sticker**

An element associated with outer space, light, and magic.

Colors are mostly dark blues and gold, with some purple and green mixed in.

Constellation-element outfits tend to be similar to punk lolita.

**Ocean / Anchor Sticker**

An element associated with the oceans, darkness, and magic.

Colors are mostly dark greens and blues, with some purple and gold mixed in.

Ocean-element outfits tend to be similar to pirate lolita.

**Sunrise / Sun Sticker**

An element associated with magic, instinct, and time.

Colors are mostly pastel yellows and oranges, with some purple and white mixed in.

Sunrise-element outfits tend to be similar to kogal fashion, but with longer skirts.

**Sunset / Moon Sticker**

An element associated with science, choices, and time.

Colors are mostly dark oranges and purples, with some gold and black mixed in.

Sunset-element outfits tend to be similar to fairy kei.

**Petal / Rose Sticker**

An element associated with art, plants, and evolution.

Colors are mostly bright greens, with some yellow and red mixed in.

Petal-element outfits tend to be similar to dolly kei.

**Feather / Bird Sticker**

An element associated with history, animals, and evolution.

Colors are mostly oranges and reds, with some yellow mixed in.

Feather-element outfits tend to be similar to mori kei.

**Overcast / Cloud Sticker**

An element associated with smallness, crystals, and tempo.

Colors are mostly blue and pastel purple, with some white mixed in.

Overcast-element outfits tend to be similar to classic lolita.

**Storm / Lightning Sticker**

An element associated with large objects, stones, and tempo.

Colors are mostly gold and black, with some grey mixed in.

Storm-element outfits tend to be similar to kodona fashion.

**Treble / Flute Sticker**

An element associated with luck, thoughts, and music.

Colors are mostly bright greens and oranges, with some blue mixed in.

Treble-element outfits tend to be similar to angura kei.

**Bass / Drum Sticker**

An element associated with love, dreams, and music.

Colors are mostly dull blues and purples, with some green mixed in.

Bass-element outfits tend to be similar to wa lolita.


End file.
